Let the Adventure begin!
by sunnyfunnychoc
Summary: In this world, humans hate demons and demons hate humans. Avengers are humans whose jobs are to destroy them and complete quests in guilds. However, a girl and boy changed everything, changed the ways. Meet them as you come to discover their tragic past, and their important future. Love can happen to anyone right? Even between so called enemies?(Action, Romance, Fantasy, Adventure)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is just a prologue. And the first chapter will come quickly, so yeah. Please tell me if you find this interesting! Hope to hear you soon!**

**Oh and the cover for this story belongs to sweetlove60 on fanpop. All credits go to her. I don't own it. Thanks!**

* * *

Not far away, smoke filled the blood stained night. Flames blazed brightly, burning houses down. Villagers screamed and ran for their lives. Red painted the floors and walls. The air danced with yells and cries. A demon, the size of 2 elephants, roared. It turned to the little teal-haired girl who was trembling, its skin soaked with blood. "My friend… you see… demons and humans can never get along…"

It reached out with its grisly hands and she screamed…

**~~~~0~~~~**

In this world, there are demons and humans. They relentlessly try to destroy each other. This endless nightmare continued for decades. But then, one girl and one boy appeared on earth, and they changed everything:

"_Let's form a guild together!"_

"_We're always going to be together. Always! You must promise!"_

"_What? You don't like vegetables? Naughty boy."_

"_You… your one of them…"_

"_If I had known this, I would have chosen to die. I would have preferred death than this grief and suffering."_

"_I love you."_

"_Yes… me too… but I have to kill you."_

"_Good bye… Len…"_

**~~~~0~~~~**

In this world, you need trust and friendship to survive. You need to be strong and powerful, as the weak will be destroyed.

Welcome to paradise…


	2. Their Meeting

**Hello! This story is inspired by the manga superior and kubera. I totally recommend the webtoon kubera! It is absolutely addicting!**

**Oh and please do read and review. This is my first LenxMiku fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it. Oh and do please give me advise on how to improve it, etc... or a simple comment may do. anyways! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The early sun rose form its slumber. Birds chirped their daily morning song. The white clouds drifted with the gentle wind, creating a beautiful blue sky.

Miku grabbed onto a low branch, panting like as if she had just run a hundred kilometres. The dirt path grew wider and the trees parted, allowing her to see further into the distance. Then, she glowed with joy as she saw the glorious city walls.

She had finally arrived at Mahard City.

Mahard city is the world's most famous place where powerful avengers gather. Avengers are humans who destroy demons and complete missions to earn money. Many young avengers come here in hope to join a guild or create one. This is why Miku travelled half way around the world for.

A shrub's leaves rustled nearby. Her instincts instantly kicked in and she jerked her head towards the sound. A small demon that looked like it was at level 1 hopped out. It looked up and shrieked in fear. Miku narrowed her teal eyes. It was a ball of white fluff with one round eye, probably an air type.

Demons… they are categorised into different groups, each belonging into the four main elements – water, earth, fire and air. They also have this developing system. Level 1 demons are merely babies while level 5 is when they are fully adults. As they advance higher into the levels, they become more and more dangerous. Some humans say that at a certain level, they develop this ability to transform into a human.

Miku shuddered in disgust. Having demons living with humans? That was absolutely revolting. Humans hated them and they feel the same back. She despised them so much. But when she was small, she wasn't always like this. It was all because she was foolish enough to befriend one. When it levelled up, it betrayed her – by crushing her entire village. Her mother, her father, they were all destroyed by 'that' demon.

One day, she will definitely get revenge and make it pay back ten folds. One day, she shall make it regret that it ever lived. But first, she had to become stronger.

Miku pulled out her sword. "Repent, demon." She pointed it at it.

It whimpered, its whole body trembling. She drew the weapon over her head, ready to slay the evil. But then, hesitation overwhelmed her. The way it appeared… it reminded her so much of 'that' demon when they first met. Even though 'that' demon killed her family, she could not help but remember all the fun times they spent together. 'That' was her first friend.

Miku gritted her teeth. _No, _she thought, _do not let it live. When it grows up, it will slaughter many innocent people. _

She gripped tighter on the hilt. _But…_

She grunted and sheathed the sword. The demon stopped shivering, gazing at her with puzzlement.

"Do not misunderstand, demon…" She glared "… leave before I change my mind."

Hearing that, it scurried out of her line of vision. She sighed, slapping her forehead.

"Miku, Miku…" she muttered. "You have grown soft."

~~~~0~~~~

The city was protected by a tall brick wall. A large river surrounded it. Miku walked on the bridge, ignoring the snapping of the crocodiles. A grand entranced awaited her, the city crest cleverly designed on it. It was of a white unicorn, hampering its hooves on a cow-like demon's chest.

A guard appeared in front of her, his face sheltered in darkness by the helmet. Metal armour weighed him down and he held a spear in his hand.

"Name yourself, those who have chosen the path of danger." His deep voice boomed through the air.

Miku winced, slightly shocked by the hostility. "Miku Hatsune, sword bearer and people of the waterfall village."

"Show me your ID identification card," he held out a hand, "In case you are a demon in disguise."

She ruffled through the pouch that was strapped around her waist. She took out a small notebook and handed it to him. He rustled through the pages, squinting at the papers and then glancing back to her. A spell was chanted under his breath, activating a scanner in the paper. A ray of blue light flashed out. It gleamed on her from head to toe. Then, a women's voice rang out from it.

"Identity confirmed. Matching eyes and figure." The light instantly vanished when it finished its announcement.

After a bit more scrutinizing, he finally returned it. "Very well, Hatsune, you may enter."

He tapped the end of the spear on the ground. A ripple shook the earth and the metal door slowly creaked open, revealing the future of her revenge. She grasped onto the hilt of her sword.

"Thank you, Mister."

"May your journey be a safe one, young sword bearer. May God be with you as you fight against evil." With that, he turned around and faced ahead.

Miku entered the city and the door creaked behind. She gasped, stupefied by the magnificent view of the area.

Magicians in their pointy hats banged on the tiny bells, yelling out good bargains on healing potions. Strong, proud fighters roamed the streets, chattering about their adventures and close-to-death experiences. Many buildings that surrounded the place were all two-story and designed like the ones in the 18th centuries. The floors were made out of bricks and were extremely even. Miku glanced up, a smile curving up on her lips. Witches on their broomsticks whizzed in the air, throwing waves occasionally at men who fell in their admiration spell.

MIku jumped up in excitement. _This was it, _she screamed in her head, _I have just taken another step in my revenge._

She strode around, familiarising herself with the place. There were shops that sold delicious food, weapons and items. Some people performed their talents in the middle of the streets, spewing fire out of their mouths.

She grinned as a small child clapped her hands enthusiastically, beaming like it was the happiest day of her life. Seeing her pop a silver coin in the hat, the fire-spewer bowed.

Miku came across a group of shaggy men. They leaned on one side of the wall, flirting with young women. They nuzzled each other – totally not understanding the term of indecent contact in public.

A pang of jealousy twinged inside of her. She watched as the girls flaunted off their beauty and clothes. She compared it with her own. Her shirt and pants were baggy and brown, screaming out the words 'country-side'. She didn't have any armour on and a red belt wrapped around her waist to secure her sword in place. Her sword belonged to deceased mother. It was named 'Megami'.

Sometimes… she wished she could be like other girls who can care about their appearance and focused on love. Sometimes… she wished she had an ordinary life where it was not full of revenge…

She continued her exploration, pushing back the envy tugging in her.

~~~~0~~~~

A young blonde boy that looked no older than 13 years old strolled in the streets. His piercing blue eyes scanned everywhere as he touched the brown hood he was wearing. He never liked crowded places—especially if it was filled with humans.

He studied the ground and his black boots. It felt hard, nothing like the soft soil that comforted his feet back his teacher's home. He groaned.

_I have had enough, _he muttered in his mind, _I don't care about the spy-on-humans job that teacher told me to do...even though he spent a lot of vigor in creating a fake ID for me to enter here. I shall take my leave. _

As he headed towards the exit, he passed a group of men with youthful girls swooning over them. One of the bristly beard man boasted out, "I killed many demons in my life. They all trembled when they hear my footsteps."

A skinny one rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I destroyed one that was at level 4. They could not even scratch me."

The first guy who spoke frowned. "Well, I slaughtered 10 level 3s in less than a minute."

"That cannot match me," the second one came retorted. "I came across a level 5 before."

All the girls gasped. "What? That is the highest level demons can ever go up to. It must have been very strong!"

"What, really?" The skinny man tossed his head. "It died in one blow."

The girls sighed in admiration and clung to them like a snail. The blonde boy narrowed his blue eyes as he heard their conversations. They were all lies, not doubt. A human like that could not even be able to defeat a level 3, let alone a level 5. Lies… they were all liars.

_And to see our lives as some sort of trophy to show off, _he clenched his fist, _how could they?_

Noticing the boy's stare, the bristly beard man raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at, kiddo? Go home to your mummy already."

His eyes twitched, but he did not budge at all. The skinny man flared his nostrils and loomed over him. "What? Listen to adults when they talk to you. Don't you know any manners?"

_Control… _his sharp inhuman teeth dug into his lip. _Do not waste precious time on them._

The boy smiled and bobbed his head apologetically. He started to retreat, away from them. There was no point picking a fight with useless humans like them. It would only cause a racket and attract unnecessary notice. Plus, humans had never on his favourite menu list.

The group burst out laughing at the boy's display of cowardice. The hairy man sneered at him. "Oh… I think I hear some clinking. I think this kid is loaded with coins."

The bony guy's eyes twinkled with interest. He snatched at the blonde boy's pale arm with his grubby hands and breathed on him. It was a smell of smoke and sweat. "Kiddo, if you do not want to get hurt, hand us your money." A glare was directed straight at his face.

The boy's eyebrows narrowed down into a frown. He stared at the disgusting hands on him, his patients gradually burning off. Seeing that the kid did not answer, the man spat in his face. "Hand us all your money now! I don't care if you're a kid, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

_Foolish human, _the boy snapped his head up. _I showed you mercy, yet you chose not value your life._ He matched the skinny guy's glare. _I'll gnaw you thoroughly and spit you out. _

He drew out a bottle of water from his pouch and splashed it all over the skinny man. The others all gasped, the drenched one's face reddened with fury.

"You little scandal…" He seethed out. "I'll murder you!"

He tried to slap the kid. The blonde boy effortless stopped him by grabbing his swinging arm. The person's moves were so slow, so easy to dodge. He tightened his grip –just a bit—and the skinny man cried out in agony. A sickening crunch filled the air – beautiful and pleasing to him. He then let go, allowing the guy to topple onto the floor and writher in pain like a little pathetic bug.

_He was definitely bluffing. A level 3 would have killed this petty person straight away. _He shook his head in displeasure.

The bearded man jerked back. "You…you… I'll teach you a lesson, kid!" He revealed two daggers from his sleeves and slashed them recklessly at the boy.

He avoided it easily; the attacker's moves were easy to anticipate. The man roared in frustration, adding kicking to his attacks. Of course, all his attempts were futile. He had so many openings that he could have died a thousand deaths if the blonde boy wanted him to.

A crowd of people began to gather around them. The boy didn't want that. His teacher told him to lie low in the human cities.

_I'll just finish this in one blow, _he decided. _I need to get out of here before powerful magicians come and notice me._

Just before he raised his arm to attack, another dagger sliced through the air. He jumped back, snapping his head to the direction being thrown.

A teal-haired girl stepped out of the crowd. She seemed to be around the age of 17 for a human.

"Stop right there," she pointed a sword at the bearded man, "Is not attacking a 13 year old boy just shameless?"

The man spat on the ground. "Shut up girl, who do you think you are?"

She took a step forward. "I am Miku Hatsune," she grinned, "and I am here to bring justice."

~~~~0~~~~

And this was how the two—the two that were bound to have a painful future— had their fateful meeting that changed the world forever.

* * *

**Hi guys! Uhh... if you are unable to picture what the main characters are wearing, then please do look at the picture cover for this story, It may help you. Oh and about the setting to this story, it's not dark or scary or anything. It's suppose to be beautiful, clear and etc... I'm scared if people imagine something else... i'm sorry for not describing it very well! TT-TT But the future chapters will be more descriptive! Thx!**


	3. Defeat the enemy

**Hello everyone! Please read and review. Um… It would be absolutely wonderful to have advice and stuff! XD oh and I'm sorry if there are errors, :3 I'm not perfect at writing, so yeah… **

**Thanks! Oh and do you want humour in it? Or is it better without it?**

* * *

The bristly-bearded man hissed at Miku. Venomous glares shot out of his sharp eyes like a thousand daggers. "Do you want a fight, girl?" He snarled.

The tealette smiled innocently. "What are you saying? I am simply telling you to pick on someone your own size… sir." She added at the end to resume being polite.

"Own size?" He threw his head back, laughing. "If I did that, I would not be alive right now."

She stepped in front of the blonde boy, her body shielding him from the adult's view. "It is extremely shameful for a middle age dagger bearer like you to attack a 13 year old. Do you not agree?"

He furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "Fine then." He snapped. "Do you want to take his place?"

Miku gently ushered the boy further behind her. Her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened. "Sir, if you wish for a battle, then please head to the arena. There are more than capable opponents there."

He rolled his eyes, his daggers gleaming under the sunlight. It appeared awfully intimidating. Of course, he did that to deliberately strike fear into his foes before a battle. "I don't want a battle," he jabbed a finger towards the blonde child's direction, "I want his blood and death!"

"I do not understand, sir." She let out a sigh. "What did he do that have possibly earned such hatred?"

"None of your business." He snarled. "Mind your own business!"

She stabbed her weapon into the ground for support. "Sir, please be reasonable and consider your own dignity."

"Move out of the way, flat chested girl!"

"Please listen –"

She stopped, immobilized for a fleeting moment to process the words that hurled out of his mouth.

…

…What?

… Did he just call her a flat chested girl…?

There was a short silence. The crowd all stared blankly at him, shocked by his blatant words. She blinked. Her eyebrows furrowed down into a frown as the corner of her lips slowly twitched up dangerously. "Um… what… did you just say?"

He bared his crooked teeth. They were stained with a foul stench from years of lack of cleaning. "I said get the heck out of my sight, girl with no chest that makes her look like a man–"

He never finished his sentence as Miku glided with lightning speed. She jumped in front of him, her face only inches away from his. He yelped as she sliced her sword through the air. The emerald jewel that decorated on the quillon block of her weapon gleamed. He stumbled back, missing him by a hair's breadth. Quickly, he scrambled away, putting as much distance as he could between them. Then he positioned himself and drew out his daggers.

"Are you trying to kill me here?" He hissed as he crouched down.

She smiled like an angel, though anger seethed out of her skin evidently. "Oops, my bad, my hand somehow just moved on its own."

He lunged forward. "I will not show any mercy on you!"

"Oh no," her voice rang out melodically, "my body is moving by itself again."

With that, Miku pounced, clanging metal against metal. A resonating ring pierced through the air. She jumped back, preparing for the next attack. The man plunged again, slashing his weapons. He aimed for a blow against her hips. She blocked it. He swung for her head. She dodged it by a mile. He growled with annoyance for he was frustrated on how all his moves were useless.

"Don't look down on me!" he screamed, slashing randomly. "Attack I tell you! Attack! Don't just dodge!"

"As you wish, sir," a breath escaped her mouth, "...here I come."

"Don't think you are all powerful. I am the strongest avenger –"

She twirled around, ramming back of the hilt against his shins. He howled as pain scorched through his whole leg. He fell on his knees. The daggers flew out of his hands, scattering everywhere. She snatched for his left arm and binds it behind his back with incredible strength. After, she swung gracefully and stopped when her sword was an inch from his neck.

He trembled with fear and shock. A single drop of sweat trickled down his cheek.

The tealette smiled in satisfaction. She leaned forward, her mouth near from his ear. "Sir, if you cannot defeat even a 'woman'," she pressed her 'Megumi' – the sword – closer, slicing a layer of his skin, "then do not bother to talk about being the world's strongest avenger."

"I-I'm sorry," he squeaked. "Please spare me."

"I shall unless you apologise to that boy."

A drop of fresh blood slithered down his neck. "B-but–"

"Say it."

His gaze flickered to the blonde boy. His body shivered. "I-I'm sorry. I should n-not have done that. Please a-accept my a-apology."

"Good boy." Miku pushed him away. She leaped away, sheathing her 'Megumi'.

Using this opportunity, the bearded man gathered his fallen comrade and sprinted away, leaving nothing but his daggers and a small breeze. The crowd all gaped at her, stupefied. The girls that once admired the group of men stormed off in rage. The tealette cracked her fingers to relax herself after the fight.

_Jerks, _she muttered in her head, _how could they insult my perfect bust size?_

Noticing the kid whom she saved staring at her, she hurried to him. His face was expressionless, incomprehensible. She saw that he wore a pair of grey pants and black boots. He appeared cute, vulnerable and remarkably innocent—especially with those large round eyes that glistened with a special type of blue on her.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?" She grinned.

He shook his head, some of his luminous hair slipping out of his ponytail.

She sighed in relief. "Be careful from now on, alright?" She rustled his hair playfully, a little taken back by how soft it was. He was only a head shorter than she was. "Do not go aggravating big adults, they are best to be avoided."

He nodded. _And definitely never criticize on a women's bust size. _

Then Miku held out a hand. "My name is Miku, what is yours?"

He revealed a pair of pale arms under his long brown hood that reached down to his waist. He shook her hand, but did not answer back.

Confusion swept across her. Never once did he say a word, even when the bearded man threatened him. She had only come to the scene of the fight after she heard a painful cry and a toppling of a skinny body. She did not see who injured that person. Perhaps he did not want to talk… or maybe he could not. It could be that his mother taught him never to chat with strangers.

Her eyes instantly softened. A mother? Oh how much she wanted her parents to be right now. _What a great mother he has if that were to be true._

She smiled sadly. "Well, have a nice day."

He nodded once more, his face still impassive. She waved and left, leaving him to watch her with sky-blue eyes. When she was out of the vision for an ordinary human, he glanced down at his shaken hand. He clenched it into a ball of fist. Then he gazed into the distance once more.

_What a strange human, _he thought to himself. _With all my 999 years that I have lived through, this is the very first time meeting with someone like that._

He blinked, and then turned around. His brown hood flowed up in the air as he proceeded towards the city's exit.

_It would be nice to meet her again. _He said in his mind as a sweet scent drifted by.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Little did he know that the thought then would agonise him later on in his life and that very meeting would offer him suffering – a pain he never experienced before and would probably never have if it were not for her.

* * *

**That is the end for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm making it not as long as my first chapter so that people won't get bored. Oh and please review and reply. Thanks! XD. Oh and please don't worry, they'll be meeting very soon, again :3 **

**If you did not understand what a quillon block is, it is a part on a sword that is above the grip. It is sometimes decorated with different kind of patterns, such as skeletons or skulls. **


	4. Unknown enemy

**HI guys! i hope you enjoy this! Oh and please do review lots! The more reviews, the more encouragement i receive, and the more the merrier!**

**Thankyou! And i apologise for any mistakes, please give me some feedbacks. Thanks!**

* * *

Hunger gnawed on Miku's stomach as she searched for the Mahard Guild Centre – a place to register into a guild. A growl came out and she rubbed her skin. It had been a whole day since she last ate. For the past few weeks that were spent in the forest, living on stale bread and preserved meat made her crave for fresh food.

"Some fresh omelette is for sale! Recently cooked and delicious!" a woman called out. "Buy it for only 3 silver coins!"

"Mouth-watering watermelons are available!" a man yelled. "Limited time only! Do not miss out!"

Miku rustled through her pouch and fished out 2 silver coins. There was not enough.

In this world, coins are used for currency. A gold coin is equivalent to 24 silver coins. In order for avengers to earn them, they need to complete quests set by either the councillors or modern day folks. Another option is to hunt demons and sell valuable body parts to the bankers.

As she had not accepted any quests yet, the only way left was for her to hunt. With that thought in mind, she set out and exited the city, entering the forest that surrounded it. If she recalled by memory, some earth type demons at the level of 2 roamed there.

Level 2 demons were mentally 13 years old. The levels for those monsters impacted on their power and mental age. Every demon had different amount of years they spent on each level. The longer they stayed in a certain level, the stronger they will become.

She strolled through the forest, appearing as vulnerable and weak as possible to attract attention. She whistled and walked. Silently, she waited.

And waited.

Patience began to wear out as an hour passed by. There had been no trace of any demons, or a single footstep. It was strange. Normally, the forest would be flooded with them. Miku gazed up into the sky and the direction of the sun. Perhaps it was not the time for them to be wandering around. Perhaps they took a nap right then.

Just when she considered leaving, there was a tremble – subtle but noticeable. Then, the movement grew more conspicuous. A cacophony of distant bird cries pierced through her ear. Mighty trees cracked and fell by the weight of something. A roar screeched through, unrecognisable and terrifying.

She snapped her head up. _What in the world was that–?_

A foot clamped right in front of her face. It slammed down onto the ground, rippling the earth and denting it. Sharp rocks shielded its flesh like a piece of armour, and hints of precious stones were buried behind it all. Apprehension flooded into her. She hesitated, but then, she slowly looked up. And straight into a pair of menacing eyes.

It was an earth type demon.

But it did not look anywhere near a level 2.

Miku gulped as she clenched on the hilt of her sword. _Oh boy… I am in big trouble._

**~~~~0~~~~**

The blonde boy rested on a tree top as he took a bite into an apple. The view was beautiful there: clear stream, green trees and a crystal blue sky. Tranquillity drifted through the air, completely different to the human city that clashed with shouts and noises.

Even though he was enjoying himself, he knew that he needed to quickly return to report his abandonment in the task set by his teacher. Though as punishment, he may be sent back home for a week.

He shuddered with disgust. _Home… a place that I absolutely abhor._

Every demon was treated depending on their status or position. No one had an individual name like humans do; it was all just 'servant', 'ordinary folks' and many others that would take too long to mention it all.

He could remember the way the female demons watched him – as a prize, or a goal that showed their ability to seduce powerful males. It revolted him on how they envied his position he was born into, even though he never asked for any of it.

_I do not want to hear that 'name' being used to me again. _He squeezed his brown hood. _I wish someone could give me an actual name, _he whimpered in his head. _I want something that truly belongs to me only, not some foolish-passed-down name._

The boy sighed and leaned back against the tree. He allowed his mind to drift, calmly and slowly. His head swam with past memories – His teacher praising him for the first time, the secret hideout he always hid in when upset, and his kind brother, Rei, whom he used to play with before Rei –

All of a sudden, a sharp cry pierced through his head. _**"Pain! … Pain! Get me out of this pain!"**_

He jerked up. It was the language of the demon – in human term, telepathy. This was the way they communicated and no ordinary mundane could hear it.

"_**Please!" **_it screamed. _**"Someone, stop this misery!"**_

He winced and covered his ear in protection. Normally, he would ignore it because it could have been a prank. Back at home, many demons did that to him before discovering who he was. But this time, there was something off about it – almost as if the pleading demon was being tormented.

He tightened his fist. He could not just stand there when his kind was suffering.

With a small breath being sucked in, he crouched down like a lion and leaped to the direction of the voice.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Miku barely managed to dodge a snarl from the demon's teeth. She backed away a few metres from it and stayed on guard.

It had the common features that an earth type would have – a rock hard body. It stomped with its four legs, almost like a dog if it was not for its monstrous size and rocky features. Black ominous lines slithered around its body with red marks brimming right next to them. Its eyes twinged with malice, evident red veins curving in them. Its black pupils were diluted and made them appear huge.

This must have been the reason why level 2 demons did not appear.

Though something was wrong… It shook its head vigorously and wobbled a little. It was like seeing a drunken man trying to concentrate.

It was as if it was being controlled.

The demon snapped open its mouth and roared. Shards of rock were spitted out, piercing through the air. She quickly sliced the ones speeding towards her in half. The 'Megumi' chopped through it easily, and the split pieces toppled beside her. Then, seeing that its earlier moves were futile, it rampaged forward. The ground shook violently with each powerful step it took. Its foot rammed in the direction of the teal girl. Though she avoided the attack just by a hair's width. Just barely.

Miku debated on whether to simply run now or fight the monster to find a great opportunity to escape. If she was to sprint away then, it would chase after her. If she wounded it enough, it might be too weak for a wild goose chase.

The second choice seemed much better.

She inhaled a deep breath. Summoning all the courage, she leaped forward and ran in the direction of the demon. It bared its teeth, acidic saliva dribbling down and marking the earth below. It lowered its body and chomped with its mouth as she drew near. The girl dodged to the side and grasped onto the chance of possible victory when its head leveled with her own. She aimed for its left eye, viciously slashing it with her sword. It plunged straight into the soft organ with a sickening gorging sound.

Purple blood spilled everywhere. It jumped back and howled, shaking its head violently. Blinded with agony, it attacked aimlessly in fury for vengeance.

Using this chance, Miku cautiously sneaked backwards. It was the perfect time to escape. While it was recovering from the loss of vision from one of its eye, she could quickly dash away.

As she moved, a twig snapped under her foot.

The demon jerked and glared down at her. A blinding flash of the tail whipped towards Miku, sending her flying through the air before she could react. She smashed into a nearby boulder with her back crashing against it first. Pain scorched through her whole body like fire in her veins. Her scream was clogged up in her throat. The girl's vision started to blur as the darkness slowly enveloped her.

Before she lost conscious, she witnessed the demon charging at her. The feeling of death crept up to her. Was this really how she was fated to die? Eaten by a monster? She still had so many things she wanted to do – revenge, join a guild, make new friends… _and fall in love… _She still had not tasted the so called sweetness of love that many of her villagers had used to describe it.

Suddenly, someone jumped in between them and faced the enemy head on. The last thing she saw and remembered was a pair of humongous black wings sprouting from the person's back.

The wings were more horrifying than the earth type demon and anything she had ever seen before.

_Almost like an avenging death angel. _She thought

Then, she blacked out.


	5. New Challenge ahead

**Hi guys!** **Here is another chapter~ hope you enjoy it and please do read and review! the more reviews the more merrier it is!**

* * *

Flames scorched the village. People frantically gathered their families to escape like a bundle of ants scurrying about. Miku whipped her head around and searched relentlessly. Smoke masked the once dark sky, pulling over it with a grey blanket as houses gradually crumbled down.

"MOTHER? FATHER?" she screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was nothing except yells and shrieks in the air.

"Mother!" A sob clogged up in her throat. "Father… please… where are you…" Her voice died down, now barely above a whisper.

All of a sudden, the earth trembled like a small ripple across the water. She cried out and stumbled onto the ground, herself on both her hands and knees. More houses' wooden walls tumbled down. Sparks flew like fragile fireflies. The surrounding was in complete chaos and despairs, as if she was living through the so called hell her villagers often described about.

Then, the smoke in the distance started to brim. A dark shadow was formed, soon revealing a pair of crimson eyes. A breeze whipped past and Miku's eyes widened. She could recognise those eyes and that familiar face anywhere she went. There was no mistaking it, no matter what new form he had taken in or how much she wished this was all a dream or misunderstanding.

Standing in the distance was a demon – her best friend.

And in his hands were her parents – lifeless and limp.

Shock coursed throughout her body like a circuit. Every strand of hair on her skin prickled up and she stuttered. "G-gumiko… w-what are y-you doing w-with my parents?"

He didn't reply. Didn't move.

"Y-you didn't k-kill t-them…" tears brimmed in her eyes, "…right? Y-you w-would n-never harm…"

He met her gaze, his face impassive and not leaking out the slightest hint. The only thing that changed was a glint in his eyes of something unfathomable.

"Say something… Gumiko…" Miku started to plead and whisper. "Please…" Anything, even a word like 'no' could erase all doubt from her. She wanted so badly for all this to be a mistake. All this had to some sort of misunderstanding. There was no way that Gumiko could have done all this. After all, he was her friend… Please… she didn't want to lose her only friend.

Then, without warning, he held out his grisly hands and grabbed her. She screamed.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Miku snapped her eyes open. Beads of sweat trickled down her cheeks like rain. Coldness swept across her face as she turned pale – paler if she was already too pale. She felt her arms and legs tremble, shaken by the memory of the incident that took place years ago. That was why she never enjoyed sleeping unless necessary. It always brought back unwanted nightmares.

While she was too busy calming herself down, it took her a fair bit of time to realise the warm brown hood lying on top of her. She jumped up, alarmed. She had never owned such clothing, and who did it belong to? Someone else snapped his head up from her abrupt action. Miku blinked as she noticed a young boy sitting beside her.

It was the very same person who she rescued earlier this morning. .

"Um… hello…" She awkwardly waved her hand. "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, not speaking, not moving. He was slim and shirtless; his grey pants were the only clothing he wore. There was no sign of sensitivity towards the cold, as if he was immune to it. Then he held out his hand to her with his soft bangs slightly tilted to the side.

She looked at him questioningly. "Uh… what do you want? I apologise… I do not have candy right now…"

He pointed at the brown hood.

"Oh…" Miku scratched her head. "I am sorry. Here you go." She handed it back to him. "This is yours, right?"

He nodded as he took it back.

"Thanks." She beamed, flashing a row of white teeth. "It was really warm."

The young boy gazed at her, a moment longer than it should have been and hastily looked down. He slightly tugged on his brown hood, the blonde bangs sheltering his eyes. Then he looped on his hood. His head popped right the hole and it flowed down over his body, covering his top half. After, he stood up and brushed off some dust from his pants.

She scanned around, her scrutiny stopped midway as her vision lay upon the still body of a demon a few metres away from them. Then the memory flashed back to her quicker than she could blink. She could remember the rampaging of the earth-type monster, and how she was knocked unconscious. Though how was she still alive? And why was it lying there dead?

The dead demon seemed unscathed. Not a single wound or blood was visible. It was difficult to determine the exact way it died as not a single clue was on it. The eyes were completely white and the black lines still lurked on the skin, almost like a tattoo.

Her eyebrows furrowed down. _Could it have been that 'thing' with the black wings' doing?_

She turned to the boy. "Did you see anything… suspicious?"

When she received a blank stare from him, she searched for the right description. "Like a…a fallen angel?"

He blinked, but then shook his head. Kneeling down, he used the dirt to write words, which gave her the impression that he was mute: **I found you after the demon died.**

"Oh I see… Then why were you here?"

There was a moment of hesitation. **I was picking mushrooms.**

"There are mushrooms lurking around here?"

He tilted his head, giving out the feeling of cuteness. Miku squirmed. She could never resist cute kids. All she wanted to do was spoil them, just like what she would have wanted if she was still a little child. Cute kids were always the way to her soft spots – not that she was a paedophile or anything.

She sighed and rustled his hair. "Anyway, thanks for staying with me."

He shrugged his shoulder.

Miku glanced up into the sky. The sun shone from the west, indicating that it was the late afternoons. Night had always been dangerous for humans, especially since it was dark and hard to see outside. Some say that demons were super strong during that period of time. "We should go back to the city soon. Demons are at their strongest during the night."

He wrote down on the dirt again. **Allow me to escort you back to the city. It is dangerous as demons roam here.**

She chuckled to herself. "Don't worry!" She smacked him on the back. "Big sister here will protect you."

Before they left, she told him to shut his eyes for she was going to slice up the monster and it may gross him out. He shook his head and, to Miku's dismay, insisted that she proceed on and pretend that he was not there. She expected him to hurl up when she jabbed her sword into the dead demon, though he did not flinch. Not even a single blink. It was almost as if he had seen such grotesque scenes ever since he was 5.

She collected a few precious gems and hummed to herself. She knew that the hunt today had granted her a whole week's shelter and food. That was what she liked about earth-type demons, they were very good money-makers.

"Let us go back!"

Without warning, she grabbed onto his hand and dragged him along. She laughed as his blue eyes widened in astonishment. He fixed his attention to her hands – on his. This human was bursting with energy, with life. Her smile was contagious and her brightness seemed to buzz into him when they touched. It had been years since he recalled someone making him feel this way. Since Rei disappeared.

"Come on!" Miku laughed out. "I shall treat you something nice!"

Then she faced ahead as they sprinted. If she had gazed at him for a moment longer – even a second—she would have seen the special glint in his eyes – the ones that he never had for hundreds of years until now.

_Perhaps I'll observe this human for a while, _he tilted his head, _just for a while._

**~~~~0~~~~**

It was Miku's very first time experiencing the feeling of being kicked out – by magic. There was only one to describe it – unpleasant. An invisible force sent her flying through the gnawed her butt as she landed flat on the ground. She groaned. "What is wrong with you people?"

A bulky man stepped out from the building and loomed over her. "Go home and stop joking."

"I was serious!" She leaped up, levelling her glare with his. "I want to join a guild."

He rolled his eyes. "You?" Jabbing a finger to her chest, a snort grumbled out of his throat. "What can a weak girl like you do? Being an avenger is not as easy as it seems. You must be strong."

"I am strong!" She patted herself. "I can prove you my worth."

A hoarse laugh sounded in the air. He rocked his bald head, a smug smile plastered on his scarred face. "Talk big all you want. I have witnessed many avengers like you who say that, but…" he snarled, "…when they take the tests to enter a guild, they all pee in their pants in the face of danger."

"Tests?" Miku's teal eyebrows narrowed down. "What tests?"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Three challenging test will be given by the councillors." Then he pointed to the arena – a spiral building with steel doors and soaring high walls. "It happens every year and the next time it will be held in the arena is just in a week's time."

The tealette bit her lips. Such requirements were unfamiliar to her knowledge. She never knew that avengers were expected to pass tests created by the people in charge of Mahard City. The man explained that the tests were used to judge their competence. It is rumoured that many avengers met their ends because of them. Were they really necessary to become a part of a guild?

"Then please tell me where I can sign up for this event." Miku jumped on her spot.

The muscular male flashed a row of crooked teeth. "It is here, in this building – Mahard Guild Centre."

"Then please allow me to sign up." She pleaded.

"No."

She grunted. "Why not?"

"Even if I let you, you need the permission slip from the head of your chosen guild of your acceptance into their group." Seeing the exasperated expression on the girl, he sneered. "So run home and do not return."

"What if I choose to create a new guild?" Miku placed her hands on her hips.

He cackled. "Then you need another avenger with you before creating one." Triumph twinkled in his eyes. "Now then, allow me to ask, do you have another person with you?"

There was silence in the atmosphere. She could not retort back. After all, the man did target right on the correct spot of rendering her speechless. She was all alone and had no companions –excluding from the little young boy that was tagging along with her as she promised to treat him food after.

"I…I…"

"I suppose that is a no then?" He waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Now get lost."

The blonde boy approached the two, abruptly jerking up his hands. He pointed one finger to himself and regarded him with a cool gaze.

Miku's eyebrows shot up. "What? You want to participate as well?"

He nodded.

Tears sparked at the corner of her eyes. She bear hugged him, snuggling his face into his chest. "Thanks so much! Do not worry! I'll definitely protect you!"

His whole body stiffened instantly. Just a bit. He coughed, a little uncomfortable.

The man rolled his eyes. "Well too bad… I am not allowing you to enter either way."

"What?" Miku growled. "That's so unfair!"

"Too bad."

"You –"

The young boy held up his hand to stop her. He stepped a little closer to the guy and crossed his arm.

"What do you want?" The man spat. "There is nothing that will –"

The blonde juggled a bag of coins.

(o.o)-*the man's expression*

"You're in." He wrapped his arm around the boy as if they were best friends.

Len: *glint of teeth*

Miku: (=.=)

* * *

Author notes:

At the last part:

Len: *glint

Miku: (=.=)

Me: (=.=)

Miku: whoa! Why are you here?

Me (=.=)

Miku: Helloo?

Me: (=.= )

Miku: what the… what is the author doing?

Me: (=.=) ….. he's hot….

Miku: …. (=.=)


End file.
